Lies
by Noellie723
Summary: mike got in a fatal car crash a year ago. He can drive again, but the Kane bots are still getting away from him. But now, someone is eliminating the Kane bots before the burners can. Mike is beginning to look bad. I suck at summaries x] my first story.


"Guys," Chuck yelled to his friends with panic. "We've got some Kane bots 25 miles away from our perimeter!"

"Okay, Burners. You know what to do," Mike said as he hopped into Mutt.

They sped out of their garage and to the Kane bots. As soon as they got there, Mike began to shoot at the bots. But his aim was a bit off from his car crash. Pew. Clank. Crash. A laser was fired, ricocheted off a pole, through Julie's windshield and into her shoulder.

"AHH! DAMMIT MIKE!" a holographic cartoon of Julie screams at Mike.

"Shit. Dutch, Tex, handle the bots while I take Julie back. Chuck, go hop in with Dutch," Mike said through the hologram projector.

Mike attached a tug line to 9-lives and drove away.

Mike lifted an unconscious Julie out of her car and carried her to a couch. Mike searched for Jacob so that he could clean Julie's wound. Jacob, however, was out visiting a friend on the other side of Detroit and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"M-Mike," Julie began to wake up. "Ahh. It hurts. Nghh,"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'll get the wound stitched up," Mike cooed. "Now...um...I'm gonna have to take your...um... shirt off,"

"I don't care. Just make it stop hurting,"

Mike's fingers slowly wrapped around the bottom of Julie's shirt. He lifted it gently over her head and admired the girls nicely shaped curves. Mike then lowered Julie's right bra strap so he could stitch up the wound.

Mike swallowed as he began to stitch up Julie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mike started. "I nee-"

"Mike!" Julie interrupted. "Shut up, alright. You didn't mean it. Just aim better next time,"

"Jules, just let me apologize. It's not your fault that Kane's men ambushed us. It's not like you gave them our coordinates," Julie swallowed. "and besides, you were the one to lead the other Burners to me and Mutt. So I'm sorry that I couldn't have been more prepared during that ambush. Then we wouldn't be in this situation,"

Julie and Mike then turned red realizing the situation they were in. Julie half naked with her bra practically half off and Mike having to work so close to her breasts.

Mike cleared his throat. "All done. Here," Mike covered Julie with his jacket. "I'll rinse out the blood on your clothes. You rest,"

"What's this?" Kane says to his worker.

"It's coordinates, sir. We found them in the hall," the worker replies. Julie, who is hiding in earshot, looks through her bag. Her coordinates to the Burners secret entrance to Detroit Deluxe is gone.

"Coordinates to what?"

"We believe that the burners will show up here,"

"Ambush them,"

"Where's Mike?" Dutch looks around the burnt aftermath.

"Over here!"

"Quick get help! He's dying!"

"Mike! Mike!"

"Mike! Mike!" Julie screams as she struggles to wake up from her nightmare.

"Julie! Jules, it's me! I'm here!" Mike holds Julie in his arms. "I'm here. Right here,"

Julie clears her throat. "Mike?"

"Yeah, Jules?"

"You should let go. If the guys see us like this they might think we're doing something...intimate,"

"Oh. Yeah. Um. H-how's your shoulders?"

"Better. I'll go get dressed," Julie hands Mike his jacket and walks away. Of course, Mike can't help but feel aroused by the sight of Julie's body. He begins to wonder if Julie's hips always move like that or if she's doing it because she knows he's watching.

"Okay Burners, gather 'round," Mike summons the gang. "because of yesterdays incident, Julie wont be back until her wound is completely healed. We don't want it to open again,"

"We've got another wave of bots coming through, Mikey," Chuck warns.

"Burners," Mike says.

"On it," Dutch replies.

Mike follows the map, not really thinking about the bots. He worries about Julie and what happened to her. He worries if the same thing will happen to the other Burners. Hopefully, they're in an open area and not that enclose half built part of the city.

Spoke to soon. Mike nearly jams the breaks when he see's where they are.

"Chuck, I can't do this," Mike says.

"What?!" Chuck yells over dramatically. "Y-You have to do this!"

"What if I shoot Dutch or Texas or you or me? Or worse, all of us at once,"

"Guys!" a holographic Dutch says. "There's someone else out here,"

Dutch was right. Some one with a mask that only covered the nose down and black suit with a hood that covered most of the head was taking out Kane bots with a couple of double sided throwing knives. The mysterious mister(or miss) was doing well until they pulled back and fell to the ground.

"I gotta go help him," Mike said as he headed outside with his staff. Mike ran with his staff and fought off the bots that were about to attack.

"I got it, Chilton. You don't have to look after me," the person said. It was a girl but her voice was muffled from her mask. The girl pushed Mike back and finished the rest of the bots.

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Nunya,"

"Nunya?"

"Yeah. Nunya business! So back off, Chilton," She pulled some knives out of the dead bots.

"Hey, without me, you'd be toast,"

She held a knife to Mike's neck. "I said back off. Stay home and recover from your accident,"

"That was a year ago,"

"Yeah but it still holds you back. I saw how you hesitated when you first got here,"

"Just get your knife out of my face,"

"Whatever. But, Chilton,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay home," the girl left, leaving Mike and the rest of the burners awestruck.

This girl kept showing up for the next month, destroying all of the Kanebots that came down to motorcity. Because of her, the burners haven't gotten any action and if Mike didn't kill a bot sooner or later, he'd go mad.

"Mikey, we've got a ton of trouble on the east side. It's an ultra golem,"

"Finally. That chick won't be able to handle it on her own," muttered Mike. "Let's go burners,"

Mike and the burners (minus Julie) went over to the east side. And of course, she was there, up high on balance beams, trying to take out the golem. She stabbed and cut but she alone couldn't stop it. That's when the Burners got out of their cars and helped the girl. Dutch and Texas attacked from the bottom, Mike ran up some beams to fight along side the mysterious miss.

"Get out of here, Chilton," the girl demanded as she stabbed.

"Good to see you too," Mike said sarcastically as he sliced.

"I mean it. You'll get hurt,"

"Chilton!"

"No! I'm fed up with you trying to be the hero. We're helping you,"

"Dammit, Chilton move!" the girl tried to push Mike out of the way of the golem but was a bit late. Mike was hit and began to fall off the beam until the girl grabbed his hand. Mike was dangling about 60 feet above the ground.

"Burners!" the girl yelled. But they were still occupied with the golem.

"Do you think you can pull me up?" Mike asked.

"I'll try," she began to pull Mike to where his hand could grab the beam. "Ahh!"

"What's wrong?!"

Blood began to trickle down the girls right arm. Mike quickly grabbed the balance beam and pulled himself up. The girl began to fight the golem to hide her pain from Mike. With one good throw of her knife, the golem fell to the ground.

"Get in my car. You're losing a lot of blood," Mike said.

"I got it, Chilt-ah," she began to stumble until Mike caught her and brought her to Mutt.

She didn't start talking until in Mutt. "I'm fine,"

"You're bleeding,"

"No really, I'm fine,"

"I'm not stupid. But do tell, what is your real name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, you've saved my life. I'd just like to say thank you properly,"

"You might find out later. Hopefully not today or anytime soon, but you'll find out,"

"You're a mysterious one," the engine stopped. "We're here. I'll clean up your wound,"

The girl followed Mike into the hideout. She took a seat on the couch, took off one of her jacket sleeves(keeping her hood on), and showed Mike the wound. The other burners went to go work on their cars. She hoped that Mike wouldn't figure out her identity but he was too smart. He'd seen the wound before on

"Julie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," she lowered her hood and took off her mask. "Mike, I'm sorry,"

"Were you doing this because you thought that I wasn't good enough anymore?!"

"No, Mike, I just,"

"What? Just what?"

"I don't need this outburst of anger from you," Julie grabbed the needle and thread. "I'll stitch myself up. In my room,"

"Jules! Julie, wait! Argh!" Mike held his head down in his hands. "Dammit Julie,"

Julie shut the door and stitched herself up. 'Why am I being such a bitch?' Julie thought as she finished cleaning her wound.

"Jules, can we talk?" Mike said through the door.

"Come in," she replied.

"Why did you have to be secretive about this? I mean, I'm worried if I did something wrong. The way you were talking to me back there, you seemed like a different person. You were acting cold and cynical, not the usual Julie that we all love. If its about your shoulder, I'll stay back work on my aim, so don't worry. I'm sorry,"

"Mike, it's not that. I just," Julie's gaze broke from Mike's. How could she tell him that she was responsible for the ambush. How could she explain why she was at KaneCo not during work hours.

Mikes hand held Julie's arm. "You can tell me,"

"Okay, well its a long story..."

Julie explained everything to Mike. Everything. About her dad and about the ambush. She explained every question he had like 'why are you betraying your dad?' and 'are you betraying the burners?'. Of course, Julie wasn't betraying the Burners. They were like family. But Mike still had a confused face. He couldn't believe that Julie was living a double life. His Julie was fighting for her life and freedom while hanging by a thread.

Julie couldn't take the silence. "I'll go now,"

"Okay," Mike said surprisingly calm like.

"Oh and Mike, if you don't mind, don't tell the other guys. I'll tell them myself another day,"

"Okay,"

Julie wanted to scream at him. 'Okay?! All you have to say is okay?! I've done something terrible and all you can say is okay?!'. She wiped her tears hoping Mike wouldn't see them and left. As soon as Julie was outside of the garage, she dropped to her knees and cried.

Mike was taking this as well as Julie was. He went back into his room, locked the door and began his rampage. He smashed a lamp and other things, punched the walls and eventually sat on his bed and angrily sobbed. His most trusted friend was his enemy's daughter.

"Hey guys!" Dutch called to the Burners. "Julie's back!"

"Hi. Is Mike here?" Julie asked.

"Oh yeah. He's in his room. Man, it's been 2 months since we've seen you. Does it really take a wound 2 months to heal?"

"It sorta opened a month ago. Can you call Mike in here. And the rest of the guys. I have to tell you guys something,"

"Yeah Jules. No problem,"

"Julie," Mike said as Dutch left the room. "You're back. I have to tell you something,"

"Me too. Actually I have something to tell all the guys. Oh perfect timing. Come on in guys," Julie gestured for them to come and sit down. "This past year has been wonderful. Thanks to you guys, I have become the skilled driver that I am and honestly there has never been a dull moment. I love you all and this makes it really hard for me to say this but," Julie took off her badge and placed it on the table. "I'm quitting the burners,"

"What?!" Chuck, Dutch, Texas and Jacob all said in unison shock. Mike, however, was quite. Julie had nothing else to say and began to leave.

"What the fuck, Julie," Mike said still staring at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Julie shocked at Mike's profanity.

"I need a smoke,"

"Since when did you smoke?"

"A month ago," Mike hit Julie's shoulder as he passed her. Julie was wide eyed like she was stabbed with a knife. She followed Mike outside into the cool night air.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Julie said to break the silence.

"For what? Lying or quitting?" Mike shot back.

"Both I guess. I didn't mean to lie. I wanted to help. My dad does some pretty jacked up crap if you haven't noticed. And I'm quitting because I don't want you to pretend that you trust me. Then we'd both be liars,"

"Julie I still trust you. Who said I didn't,"

"You just sound so angry when you talk to me. Like back there when you said you started smoking. And... and I just... damn you, Mike Chilton,"

"Julie, are you crying?"

"No,"

"Your nose is red,"

"its cold,"

"well then, come here," Mike pulled Julie in close and wrapped his jacket around their torsos. Julie silently sobbed. She hated feelings. She never knew what to do with them. They clouded her judgement. They made her do stupid things.

Julie wanted to die when she cried. Especially in front of Mike. She didn't want him to tease her. But he stayed quite and just let her be Julie Kane.

After a while, Julie calmed down and the two sat down and began to talk.

"Are you really leaving the Burners?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably tell the other guys and see what they say about it," Julie replied. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I want you to stay. I really did miss you for the past two months,"

"Really? You missed me?"

"Yeah. Its nice having you around," Mike smiled. "The team feels dense without you,"

Julie laughed. "oh you also had something to say earlier. Before I told the guys that I was leaving,"

"I just wanted to say that I was glad you were back and I don't really know what I would do without you. I mean, come on Jules, you just make me smile to myself all the time. and at first I didn't know why I found myself smiling when you looked at me or when you would laugh or when you would tap your finger when you were angry or when you move your mouth side to side when you were contemplating. I thought that I inhaled Nitrous Oxide whenever you pasted by but I realized that I love you, Julie Kane,"

Julie was silent. Was this really happening? Mike Chilton wanted to be hers. And, honestly, Julie couldn't be happier.

"Mike?"

"Yeah,"

Julie leaned forward and kissed Mike on the mouth. "Thank you,"

Mike put his arm around her. "No problem,"


End file.
